


What You Say Of Me

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hannah with abandonment issues? yes, It'll end with some healing fluff I swear, Maybe - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, how? MAGIC THATS WHY THEY'RE LITERALLY WITCHES-, suggested nsfw content, why cant I tag like a normal person-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: Amanda got up, carefully sliding off Hannah to kneel on the carpet beside the couch. Hannah shifted around so that she was laying on her side, eyes anxious and downcast.“You’re… really-”“Yeah.”





	What You Say Of Me

Amanda had left her breathless, chest heaving as she laid with her back across the couch cushions, the criminal who’d left her reeling mere seconds before straddling her hips. She’d just pulled away from kissing her senseless, breathing heavily as she looked down upon her prey with dark eyes.   
“God, you’re gorgeous.”   
Warmth pooled in Hannah’s gut at the praise, head dizzy and thoughts a mess of wants, needs, and craving for her girlfriend's hands on her. Her mouth urged her to say anything in response, anything it all-   
“I’m pregnant.”   
  
There was a long, slow pause.    
It took Hannah a moment to fully comprehend what she’d said. When she did, she wanted to jump off a bridge.   
Amanda was just as stunned, her once lust filled gaze replaced by that of shock. She pulled her arms away from Hannah’s waist, letting them rest on her own thighs, blinking herself back into reality.   
“What?”   
Hannah swallowed. This isn’t how she wanted to tell her. She had planned to sit her down, show her the various pregnancy tests she’d taken and… see how it went. If she were all for it, then it would be fine. If she wasn’t… then they’d be able to discuss their options.   
Fear crept up Hannah’s spine, congregating at the nape of her neck. She felt tense.    
“I… I’m pregnant.”   
  
Amanda got up, carefully sliding off Hannah to kneel on the carpet beside the couch. Hannah shifted around so that she was laying on her side, eyes anxious and downcast.   
“You’re… really-”   
“Yeah.”   
  
Amanda’s attention drifted from Hannah’s face to the rest of her body, carefully focusing on all the minor details. Perhaps it was her way of processing the situation. All it did was give Hannah’s anxiety another push.   
“Um… How?”   
  
Hannah began to pick at the fabric of her bra strap, still having trouble looking Amanda dead on.   
“Remember that spell we used a month ago? The one with the warning label that sounded off in that monotone voice…”   
Oh. Amanda remembers that one. It had been fun- weird, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. Magic truly was an amazing thing.   
“I read up more on it after we’d been using it, and… it actually happens pretty often without the proper…  _ precautions _ being taken first.”

“Ah, I see. That’s… realistic.” Amanda nodded in bewildered thought. “And now you’re… having a baby.”   
“Is… is that okay?”

The emerald eyes girl’s head snapped up rather quickly, her hand reaching out to take Hannah’s own unoccupied one, intertwining their fingers.    
“Hannah, babe, this is… its-”   
“Because if not, I mean, there’s always something we could do.”   
“Hannah-”   
“I want to keep it- I don’t know why, but… I need to, Amanda-”   
The auburn haired girl's eyes began to water, panic mounting on her features. What  _ would _ she do if Amanda wanted to part of it? Hannah didn’t want to be alone- not by herself, and not with a baby. Would Amanda leave? The rational part of her brain told her no, but the nasty, unrelenting voice from her teenage years whispered false truths within the confines of her brain. Amanda was a free spirit. She wouldn’t want to be tied down like this- would she? Dating her was one thing, having a baby together would require so much more of her time- the instinct to snap at her rose like bile in the back of her throat, her old, defensive nature nipping at her heels. 

“Hannah, Honey please-”   
“I want to keep this baby, Amanda. There’s nothing wrong with… abortion, but  _ I’m _ keeping it, okay? It’s mine-”

  
Amanda had to cover Hannah’s mouth to stop her from talking, gently holding her face still so that she could get a word in, wincing- as if the broken sounding crying now tumbling from Hannah’s form physically pained her to see.   
“Hannah, of course, you don’t have to give it up, okay? It’s alright, calm down, please.” She soothed, coaxing her mind off the edge of the cliff it had been on. “It’s our baby, it’s okay, don’t be scared. I love you. I’m not gonna leave ya.”

Hannah wiped away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks with the back of her thumb, before her face was sandwiched between two warm palms.   
“ _ Our _ baby?” She asked, tone still rather nervous and distressed, now edged by bittersweet curiosity.    
“Yeah,  _ our _ baby. I’m not upset, Han- I’m just… surprised, you know? It’s not every day that I get told I’m gonna be a… mom…” Amanda trailed off, eyes growing wide, before she shot up from the floor like a gopher. “Holy shit!”   
Hannah was more than a little shocked, sitting up properly on the couch, wiping a drying trail of tears from her cheek as she watched whatever realization unfolded across her girlfriend's expression.   
“I’m gonna be a- we’re- Hannah!”   
“Y-Yeah?”   
“We gotta… we gotta go buy stuff! What kind of things do babies like? We’ll need shit like diapers and clothes and stuff, right? And a baby cage bed thing-”   
  
That’s right, Hannah’s logical mind cooed, a rush of relief overtaking her body. Amanda hated being tied down, yeah- but she also loved Hannah more than any ‘freedom’ she might be missing out on. She was a dork, who had cried on and off for three days when Diana had asked her, Hannah, and Barbara to be there when Akko had given birth to their daughter. She was the type to puff out their chest, telling the infant in detail about how many good presents she was going to grow up getting, what with awesome aunts like her.    
Fresh tears slipped down Hannah’s face. Amanda noticed right away, but when she rushed over to check on her, Hannah stopped her with a kiss- it was messy, and their noses crashed together, but that was fine.    
Hannah was still scared, sure. Scared of being a parent and having to be responsible for some tiny new person's entire existence, scared of giving  _ birth _ , and of the disgusting experiences that came with such a difficult endeavor, but that was okay. So long as Amanda was there, it’d be okay. 

Hannah pulled back, a mess. Her hair was mussed up from rolling around on the couch, and her shirt had been lying on the floor for over twenty minutes now, crumbled in a pile beside the tv. 

“Thank you.”   
Amanda smiled, brushing Hannah’s bangs back with the press of her hand to her forehead.    
“For what, babe?”   
Hannah didn’t answer, pushing her way into Amanda’s arms, holding her flat against her front. That would be the end of their conversation- much about Hannah’s anxiety still needing to be discussed- but all that serious talk could be done after Hannah had finished letting everything sink in.   
Amanda wasn’t going anywhere.   
The fingers that came around to spread out atop her abdomen certainly helped remind her of that.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As the eldest child of eight kids, I've seen that there are a lot of different ways people handle pregnancy- some are scared and unsure, and only really feel the immense love once their baby is born, while some are excited and fall in love the second they find out. I'd like to think that, while it terrifies her, Hannah would quickly develop an overprotective attitude towards her own kid. While she loves Amanda, her own fear of abandonment would hold her back from a happy, positive pregnancy reveal. 
> 
> Thus, this trashy fic was born. 
> 
> I kinda wanted to go more in-depth as to WHY Hannah feels this way, but I also wanted this fic to stay as it was, since I'd already made a thousand edits to it in the beginning, deleting hundreds of words at a time. It's been collecting dust in my wip folder for months, and I'm happy to have finally drug it back out again to finish it <3


End file.
